(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf glove and more particularly to a golf glove which is made of natural or synthetic leather and which includes a mesh cloth or a lace on the inside of the groove.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a golf glove which is made of natural or synthetic leather is widely used. However, such a golf glove has a drawback that a hand or hands tend to slip on a golf club while playing golf. As result, it is hard for a golf player to swing a golf club smoothly and accurately.
A number of ideas have been proposed in order to prevent such a slip occurring between the hands and a golf club. Such ideas are all the same. Namely, they try to prevent such a slip by increasing a friction between the surface of the golf glove and the golf club.
According to my research, it has been found that such a slip occurs between not only the surface of the golf glove and the golf club, but also the palm of the hand and the inside of the golf glove when the hand sweats. Such a slip between the palm of the hand and the golf glove has a great influence on the swing of the golf club and it sometimes prevents accurate swing of the golf club.